Black Bart and Belle Starr Ride Again
by Melchy
Summary: Dressed as Black Bart at the annual Halloween party, Oscar searches for the perfect partner.


the characters from the Bionic Woman belong to Universal and NBC and probably a bunch of other people. Not me. But I use them anyway.

Many thanks to Mara for a way to finish my idea.

Oscar Goldman pushed the invitation back under his to do pile and turned to the items on top. It was the fourth time he had done that today and was getting a little angry and yes curious as to how it was always ending back up in front of him.

The sigh from the door was the first clue to his answer.

"Callahan?"

"Yes, sir." She came all the way into the room, taking her customary seat. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

She was being a bit too polite. He needed to proceed slowly. "Do you know anything about this?" he pulled out the embossed invitation, waving it.

"What, that?" she shook her head. "The invitation to the British Embassy's Halloween party? The one that you need to RSVP by Oct. 25?"

"Yes, that."

"No, sir nothing, not a thing. I have no idea."

"That's what I thought." He laid it down on the desk between them. "I'm not going, so you can do with it whatever you do with such things."

"Why aren't you going? Just give me one good reason why you aren't going?

"I'm much to busy for one thing and I'm not fond of dressing up. And that for the record is two reasons."

"But." The secretary began.

"But what?"

"But they aren't very good ones. You do have the time and I happen to remember a party back in 1972 where you made a darn good looking Robin Hood."

"I never have time." He shook his head. "And my Robin Hood days are over. And that's enough on this subject. Can you bring me the transcripts of the Berlin Conference now?"

"Of course. " she got up from her chair and headed back to the door. "Too bad. I hear Jaime is dressing up like Belle Starr. All of that leather and fringe."

Callahan got to three before he called her back.

"Jaime will be there?"

"Yes, sir. I have that on very good authority. She returned her RSVP two days ago."

He got up, invitation in hand.. "See if you can find me a cowboy outfit."

"Already done sir. Black Bart is all yours." She giggled, moving fast to avoid the swat of the envelope.

He slammed the door shut with a loud bang. Walking back over to the desk he took a sip of his very cold coffee and shook his head. It was all he could do.

Jaime was there. He first found her over by the bandstand having an animated conversation with Phillip Riley, one of the new analysts they had stolen from the CIA. She was indeed Belle Starr, her companion dressed as Al Capone. He had always liked the man up until now.

He had to hand it to the British, or to whoever had decorated the place. It looked like a palatal mansion of the 19th century just full of skeletons in closets, vampires in dark rooms and ghosts floating from the ceiling. Much better than the usual English stuffiness he always felt greeted him here. A waitress dressed as a cat walked by with a tray of champagne and he took one.

As he looked around he had to laugh at some of the costumes. Matt Riker from OSI accounting made a very dashing pirate he thought, but wasn't sure what Lydia Michaels from the embassy office was trying to be with her pink wig and black thigh high boots. He finished that drink, laying the glass down on one of the tables and decided that he might as well go home. He was only here because Callahan had tricked him. What made her think she knew so powerful much about him anyway? It was a deep, dark secret—how he felt for Jaime. It was so secretive; even he didn't know the full truth of it. So, what made Callahan think she could read his mind and break into his heart?

But the sound of Jaime's laughter sucked him in and he knew he wouldn't be going anywhere soon. At least not until he saw her and she knew that he was there. He just needed to talk to her for a minute, he thought. And then he would be good. God, that made her sound like a drug. But in many ways that's what she was. And he loved being addicted. He just didn't want anyone to know. Especially not Jaime.

He walked around the massive ballroom, stopping to talk to the British Ambassador dressed appropriately like William Shakespeare and to Marvin Bates in OSI acquisitions. Marvin wasn't wearing a costume of any kind, but for some reason it seemed right that he shouldn't. Everyone thought he dressed a little strangely most of the time anyway.

Charlotte Campbell, their liaison at the embassy, looked fetching dressed as a dance hall girl and he accepted her invitation to waltz. Charlotte was exactly the kind of woman he needed he thought. She was beautiful, charming, knew all the right people, and was well versed in protocol. She would understand about his government affiliations and not fuss when he worked all hours or want to know constantly what he was doing. She had her own money, so she wouldn't expect him to take care of her and she would look good on his arm. And she was only five years younger than him. A perfect fit in all ways concerned.

After just a few minutes of dancing he couldn't help but think that sometimes the perfect fit could also be a bit strangling. Thanking her for the dance and kissing her hand, he searched the room, seeing Jaime now standing alone, making the nefarious Belle Starr look like a saint. He was going to do this he thought. Pulling on his leather gloves, he headed in her direction, deciding that he was glad Callahan had picked out the Black Bart costume for him. It seemed to give him courage. No, he probably wouldn't confess his love and devotion but he would ask her for a dance and maybe suggest dinner and even something tomorrow. He liked the sound of that. True, she had been engaged to Steve and the astronaut was one of his best friends, but he was sure that was a relationship going nowhere fast. He was almost sure of it.

"Oscar! How wonderful to see you." A slender hand grabbed his arm and he was whirled around to face what had to be the Queen of Sheba. "I told Nick that was you. He didn't believe me. Look Nick, it's Oscar Goldman! At a party!"

"Good to see you Goldman." Nicholas Wentworth pumped his arm enthusiastically. "I was just telling Tillie here that it couldn't be you. I mean you never go anywhere. I thought you were glued to that old chair!" and he laughed a hearty laugh.

'Nice to see you too Nick." Oscar pulled his hand away, hoping he'd be able to move it tomorrow. "Contrary to popular belief, I do like to get out from time to time."

"Sure you do." Nick grinned. I just hope the OSI doesn't fall apart with you out of the office!" and the two laughed again in what Oscar was finding to be quite annoying.

They kept talking and Oscar kept trying to listen. But he couldn't stop himself from scanning the crowd to make sure Jaime was there. He watched as she took a glass of punch, as she stopped to talk to Napoleon, as she danced with Count Dracula. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that the Count was none other than Steve Austin himself. Well, of course he was here. He worked for OSI too, and of course Jaime would dance with him. They were still friends. Jaime could never really dislike anyone. That was one reason he liked her.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that last part." he apologized to the Wentworths. "My mind was someplace else." It had taken him several second to realize they had actually asked him a direct question.

"See, I told you Tillie." Nick slapped Oscar on the back. "He doesn't have time for women, his mind is always at the office." And he slapped him again.

Mr. Goldman was just about to let Nick have it, when he realized that Jaime was gone! And so was Steve. Thank God, he had been stopped from going over to see her. He had almost made a fool out of himself. "That's right." Oscar nodded. "And speaking of the office, I better get back. It was nice to see you both again." and he turned around abruptly, leaving his friends with open mouths.

He spent five minutes looking for his coat before he remembered he hadn't worn one. The night was chilly as it met him at the front door of the embassy and he wished he hadn't been so absent minded. But that was what happened when you let yourself dwell on other things. Well, he certainly wouldn't do that again.

Shunning the approaching taxi he started walking along Embassy Row, heading back to the office. He had an extra set of clothes there and that way the Black Bart outfit would already be at there when Callahan came in the next morning. He could got those Soviet profiles printed off and sent to the proper places in a just a couple of hours, then he would find something to eat and see what else there was to do. He was sure he wouldn't be able to sleep. He didn't want to dream.

He was ready to cross the street when he saw Dracula standing under a street lamp with a cowgirl. They were giggling and kissing and Oscar felt his stomach turn over. It was bad enough that he knew that Jaime was back with Steve but now he had to witness it too. Construction on the sidewalk, made it impossible for him to go to the other side. He was going to have to walk past them. What had he done to deserve this?

But as he approached, listening to the girl soak in Steve's comments, he began to wonder when Jaime had become so air-headed and nonsensical. And it certainly didn't sound like Jaime's laugh. He was almost on them now and could see the girl with her long blonde hair and western wear but it was very clear that the blue eyed beauty lounging against Steve was NOT Jaime.

"Hello there Black Bart." Steve called out, much to the chagrin of the clinging violet. "Leaving the party so soon. The night is young."

'Maybe for you vampires." Oscar answered, but suddenly able to breath again. "But some of us have to get up early. Early bird gets the stagecoach and all that." He was feeling better. He was able to joke even if it was bad.

"Well, I hope you can find Belle Starr in time. You'll need a good partner in crime."

"I'm sure she has enough to keep her hand full."

"Oh, I don't know." Steve shook his head. "The last I saw she was out looking for someone to pull a bank job with. But you know Belle she is very particular. She wants what she wants and won't settle for less."

"Stevie." the girl interrupted impatiently. "Let's go.

"We are going Angel." he smiled at her and suddenly Oscar wondered why his friend wasn't fighting for Jamie a little harder if this was what was out there. And he was darn glad he wasn't.

"Excuse me Drac, Ma'am." he raised his hat and headed back to the embassy--running back. He was running so fast he almost wiped out on the corner and had to grab a light pole to keep himself from toppling over.

"Watch it there cowboy." the unmistakable voice of Jaime Sommers was heard before he saw her. "I'm the only one around here that can beat the speed limit." and she laughed.

"Figure it can't hurt to keep in practice." he answered her, his heart flip-flopping like he was teenage boy in love.

They stood there staring at one another, the tension thick between them.

"I thought you had left," he finally said.

"I did leave because I didn't know you were here," she answered.

"I saw you and was on my way over to see you, but I got stopped."

"I had heard a rumor you were coming but I looked everywhere and didn't see you."

"Bionics not doing you much good then."

"Steve has the eye not me," she said hotly, but charmingly.

"Good excuse." his smile was wide.

"You look good Black Bart." she moved in closer.

"You look wonderful, Belle Starr." he narrowed the distance.

They clasped hands and smiled at one another.

"Dracula not your cup of tea?"

"I'd rather have a cowboy."

"Someone to rob banks and stagecoaches with?"

"Among other things."

It was a good kiss, the way a kiss should be. And it held the promise of more. Much more. But for now as their hands entwined, they started walking down the street in the chilly October air. Belle Starr and Black Bart together as they should be. And it was only the beginning.


End file.
